Death is Just the Beginning
by Renji9031
Summary: Naruto died when he interfered with Sasuke's fight with Itachi in Part II. Now he has to deal with all sorts of new things like Hollows, zanpakutō, and other things from the Shinigami world. NarutoXBleach. Rating and genres subject to change.
1. Prologue: Who is the Shiki Fūjin?

**I just decided to try my hand at a Naruto/Bleach crossover just so I wouldn't get bored, so here it is. This has nothing to do with the Singular Universe. It's just something I made to tide me over.**

**

* * *

**

**The day I own Naruto or Bleach is the day that the world ends.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Who is the Shiki Fujin?**

**

* * *

**

Twelve years before the main Naruto storyline began, the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Its power shook the very core of the universe. Its tails alone could raze mountains to the ground and bring tsunamis crashing to the shores.

The ninja of the Leaf tried hard to fight the beast, but were sorely beaten. Not even the Jonin-ranked ninja could do anything to stem the tide of these monsters.

Finally, a giant toad, Gamabunta, arrived to combat the beast. Mounted on top of the great Gamabunta was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, also known as the Fourth Hokage.

Minato tried to hold off the fox with everything he could muster, but in the end, he could not even scratch the beast. Finally, having exhausted all other options, Minato performed the _Shiki Fūjin _sealing ninjutsu, and summoned the great Shinigami to seal the fox.

When the seal was finally invoked, a great gate appeared out of nowhere, and out came the Shinigami to deal with the fox. To most, the Shinigami looked like a great beast with horns, but then again the person looking on that image was generally sealed within an object or person. To Minato, hovever, the Shinigami just looked like a man in a black _hakama _with a sword at his side. His blond hair extended to his shoulders and was unkempt, looking kind of like a pair of horns. This man was Urahara Kisuke, Squad 12 Captain.

"Wow, Namikaze, you really did it this time," said Urahara, looking at the fox.

"Just shut up and seal this thing," said Minato. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Did Zaraki take the night off or something?"

"Umm, yes," replied Urahara. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to take care of a fox. Now who did you want it sealed inside again?"

"My son, dammit. Okay, you see that kid with the blond hair lying in the crib next to the dead woman?"

"Damn, he got your wife too?" asked Urahara. After Minato gave him the "look," Urahara simply said, "Okay, one sealed fox, coming right up."

Drawing his sword from its sheath, he called out, "Awaken, _Benihime_!"

His sword, having been a simple katana before, changed drastically. The blade widened, and the hilt curved, adding a ribbon and other strange decorations to it. This sword was no longer just a simple blade. It looked like it had been forged to kill.

Urahara took a glove with a skull-like symbol in his left hand and physically knocked the Kyūbi's soul out of its body. Then he cut the chain connecting the soul to the body and attached it to the chain that was inside Minato's son, producing a forked chain where two souls would reside. Keeping the child's position over the fork longer than the fox's would allow the child to keep control and serve as a jailor. It would also allow the child to become a Shinigami in the event of his death.

After a few cuts here and there, the job was complete. Urahara quickly went to Minato and said, "It is time. You will be allowed to say goodbye but then you must leave here."

"Why?" asked Minato simply.

"My reiatsu, or spiritual pressure has tainted you too much to be allowed to remain here. You must become a Shinigami yourself.

"But what do I say to convince the villagers not to follow me?"

"Make up a stupid excuse like... Hmm, let's see," Urahara paused to think. "I know. I have consumed your soul and you are condemned to spend an eternity fighting inside my stomach."

"That's so stupid," said Minato. "But you know what? Its stupidity may be just the thing it needs to work."

* * *

Three hours later, after saying his goodbyes and faking anguish accompanied with his soul being slowly ripped out of his body, he returned to Urahara.

"Okay, Urahara. Let's do it," he said.

Urahara punched him with the glove, sending his soul out of his body, and after a few cuts with Benihime, Minato was dead.

Urahara toughed Minato with the hilt of Benihime, and resolved to train him personally.

Minato glanced at his son, whom he had named Naruto, and dissolved in a blue light.

* * *

**And there it is. My attempt at a Naruto/Bleach crossover. What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Don't ever write on this site again? Please R&R.**

**Abarai Renji**


	2. 1: Do I Even Need To Say It, Jim?

**Glad to see that some people actually care about this story. This was my first time trying a true ****Naruto****/Bleach x-over (The one with ****Sasuke**** does not count because he actually becomes ****Kuchiki****Byakuya**

**I just typed this last week and it is already part of 2 c2s, has been alerted 4 times, and favorite once. Seeing as how people actually care about this story, I am going to write chapter 2.**

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! I do however, use Bleach on my whites.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Do I Even Need to Say It, Jim?**

**

* * *

**

Fifteen years passed since the Kyūbi was sealed inside of Uzumaki Naruto. During that time, Naruto had seen it all. He had become a Genin, the lowest rank of ninja, fought Orochimaru, the evil leader of Otogakure, the Sound Village, and even lost his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, to Orochimaru's temptation.

Now things were finally starting to look normal. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru himself, and was on his way back to the Leaf to fight Itachi, his brother. The Akatsuki, a group of demons that had tried to capture the Kyūbi, were finally on the wane, and Naruto was back to doing boring D-rank missions.

This sense of normalcy could not last, for Sasuke had finally returned and was engaging Itachi in a battle. Naruto could not even see what was going on, because Hoshigaki Kisame and Tobi of Akatsuki would not let him pass, having been ordered by Itachi to allow no interference. That, unfortunately, never stopped Naruto. He barreled past Tobi using a Rasengan, knocked Kisame over, and raced into the Uchiha Compound.

What he found was Itachi staring down Sasuke with his Mangekyō Sharingan. Suddenly, a great black ball of fire made its way toward Sasuke with incredible speed. Suddenly, Naruto bolted. Determined to save his friend's life, he ran toward the ball, Rasengan in hand, and hit the ball straight on.

The fireball rebounded toward Itachi, incapacitating him. Naruto could only watch as Sasuke gathered a Chidori in his hands and went for the final blow. Seeing Itachi on the ground, dead, Sasuke felt free at last. He ran over to Naruto to see whether he was okay.

He was not. Naruto had suffered third degree burns to several vital organs and was coughing up ashy blood. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a look that said that he was going to die.

"Why, Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "Why did you save me?"

"I owed you one already," said Naruto, remembering when Sasuke saved him from Haku. "Besides, I couldn't bear to see my best friend get killed. You… were…"

"Naruto!!!" screamed Sasuke.

"You… were… everything to me… I… thought… of you… as… a… brot…" Naruto managed to squeeze out, and then he knew no more.

* * *

"Naruto, can you hear me?" a voice called out.

Naruto woke up to find himself inside a sewer. But it was not just any sewer. This was the place where the Kyūbi was kept inside his body.

"Kyūbi?" asked Naruto. "Did you save my life?"

"No," answered the fox. "You and I are both dead, thanks to your heroics. Why did you not let that imbecile die?"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!?"

"Whoa, now," said the fox. "Hold your horses, I meant no offense. Let's just say that you did the right thing."

"Eh?" asked Naruto. Now he was confused. Since when did the fox have morals? Then he remembered. The fox only attacked Konoha because Tobi, also known as Uchiha Madara, forced him to.

"As I was saying, I have been trying to die for some time now," he continued. "You may not know this, but before that blasted Uchiha turned me evil, I was a righteous demon. I had to be in order to keep everyone else in check. I had often thought how best to protect these lands. Finally, I could only think of one way. I had to die, sealed inside a body. However, my more dominant evil side wanted to survive. If I could regain control, you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Damn, fox," said Naruto. "I didn't know that Tobi made you do all this."

"First, fox is not my name," boomed the fox. "Nor is Kyūbi. You will know my name soon enough, and it will give you great power, but for now, you are not ready. Second, now is not the time to talk about such things. Just know that I am a part of you, and that your death freed me from the evil bonds that had imprisoned my true mind. Now wake up. There is something you must see."

* * *

Naruto woke up in the Uchiha Compound, sitting next to his body. 'The fox was right,' he thought. 'I really am dead.'

Looking at his ghostly body, he noticed nothing really different except for the fact that he was not burned, and the chain. This chain had probably connected his soul to his body at some point, but no more. It was broken and hanging roughly to his stomach.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

The giant deafening roar jolted Naruto from his thoughts. He looked around and saw a monster staring back at him with a bone mask. What really shocked him, however was the monster's eyes. They were bone yellow, as if this monster was nothing but raw instinct. Suddenly, the eyes turned red.

'Sharingan?' thought Naruto. 'That means…'

"Itachi," he said aloud. He knew full well what this monster was. Uchiha Itachi, it seemed, was heartless in life, and that lack of emotion translated itself to his dead soul, turning it into a monster that was truly without a heart, instead having a hole in his chest where the heart was supposed to be.

Again, a noise interrupted Naruto's thoughts, but it wasn't a roar. It was a voice. He couldn't make out the words, hearing something along the lines of "Joshua Tenchu." As he was thinking about what kind of Japanese Englishman would have such a name, a great blue energy wave crashed into Itachi, obliterating him.

Looking up at the source of the energy wave, Naruto saw a man dressed in black with a white cloak over his uniform with the kanji for the number 5 emblazoned on it. The man had orange hair and a hardened face, but his most distinctive feature was his weapon. In his right hand was an elegant cleaver sword as tall as he was.

Suddenly, Naruto froze. The man was looking at him.

"How long?" the man asked.

"What?" was Naruto's reply.

"How long have you been dead?"

"About a couple of hours," said Naruto. "Why?"

"Kami," said the man. "You mean to tell me that you have only been dead for two hours? You're leaking more reiatsu than me!"

"Re… what?" asked Naruto. He knew what the word meant, but he was unsure of the context of which it was used until he remembered that both he and the stranger were both spirits.

"Reiatsu," said the man. "Spiritual pressure. The amount of force that a spirit has. Kind of like chakra, only for dead people."

"OK, next question," said Naruto. "Who are you and who is Joshua Tenchu?"

"What? You mean my Getsuga Tenshō? That's my special ability. You must have seen the blue light hit that hollow right?"

"Hollow?" asked Naruto. "Is that what you call those monsters? And who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, sorry," said the stranger. "That was rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Temporary Captain of Squad 5. And yes, those 'monsters,' as you put them, are called hollows."

Ichigo paused, suddenly remembering something. Naruto looked at him, and then convulsed as some of his chains began to eat themselves.

"Shit. I forgot," said Ichigo. "I better do it befor you turn into a hollow yourself."

Ichigo touched Naruto on his head with the hilt of his sword. Naruto instantly dissolved in a blue light and his pain was gone. He found himself in a different place entirely.

* * *

**And that's the end of that one. ****Naruto**** is dead and was sent to Soul Society by ****Ichigo**

**Because of the time discrepancy between the planet where ****Naruto**** is located and Earth, this takes place just after the ****Hueco****Mundo**** arc, so expect some spoilers. Still don't know about the second pairing yet, but the first will be with Female ****Haku****. I'm putting a poll on my profile now about it. **

**As always, R&R.**

**Abarai**** Renji.**


	3. 2: A Special Case

**Still not ready to update any of my other stories quite yet (mostly out of politeness to one of my favorite authoresses), so the independent NxB crossover will continue. (It would have continued anyway, but… oh shut up).**

**BTW, for those of you who favorited it, would it kill you to write reviews explaining why? I like to get feedback.**

**And now, without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Special Case**

* * *

**Oh, btw, before we get started, let me get the legal crap out of the way. I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did, Orihime and Rangiku would be going out with ME!!!**

* * *

'What the hell is this?' thought Naruto. 'Where the fuck am I?'

Naruto was utterly lost. All he knew about was that there were a lot of ramshackle buildings. Naruto was about to lean on one, but he reconsidered, thinking that it might not be able to support his weight.

At long last, a gate appeared and Ichigo stepped out of it. He looked like he had just been tossed in a blender.

"What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo, but after looking at himself, he said, "Oh yeah. After I sent you here, five hollows just attacked me at once. I didn't even see them coming. It was only when they were on top of me that I could do anything, hence…" He gestured to his beaten body.

"Oh well, I'm sure Squad 4 can take care of it," he said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. Normally, I wouldn't be doing this, as you extraterrestrials seem to have your own idea of the afterlife, but I was given specific orders to…"

"Wait just a second!" yelled Naruto. "You mean to tell me that you're not from Earth?"

"I am from Earth," Ichigo retorted. "I had no idea that your planet was called Earth. Just how many Earths are there? You know what, screw it. Let's just continue. Now, an I correct in assuming that someone summoned one of us to deal with the Kyūbi no Kitsune?"

"One… of you?" asked Naruto. "You mean, you are… shinigami?"

"Yeah, well, substitute shinigami," said Ichigo. "Although I have been offered a full time position that I am thin… wait a second. Stop getting off topic. You're as bad as me, you know that? Now let me continue. What do you know about _Shiki Fūjin_?"

"I know it summons a shinigami to seal up a soul, and then it rips the soul of the user out of his body and into the shinigami's stomach, where it is condemned to live for all eternity," answered Naruto.

'Good,' thought Ichigo. 'Hat'n'clogs' excuse is still holding up.'

"You are correct on all accounts except one," he said aloud. "The shinigami does not eat the user. The user simply is so far corrupted by the shinigami's reiatsu, or spiritual energy, that it becomes impossible for him or her to stay in your world. They have to come to the Soul Society, which is our current location. Now then, your father gave you a great gift. He sealed the spirit of the Kyūbi inside of you so that one day, it would become your zanpakutō, or Soul Slayer." He showed Naruto his sword.

"Now then, normally, any normal shinigami would have to attend Shinigami Academy for six years, but due to certain circumstances, you have to amass your skills on the run," said Ichigo. "Therefore, I am going to train you to be my lieutenant, or vice-captain (whichever you prefer), in order to replace my own."

Now, Naruto was stunned. He had only been in the Soul Society for five minutes, and already he was supposed to be Ichigo's lieutenant?

"OK, so there are basically three rules you need to follow," said Ichigo. "Rule number one: follow your orders. Rule number two: If your orders conflict with your better judgment, follow your judgment instead. Blind obedience almost doomed Soul Society."

"OK," said Naruto. "Follow orders and use good judgment. This all sounds pretty Hokage-ish. What's the third rule?"

"Kick the ass of anyone that calls you a Soul Reaper," said Ichigo. "I don't know why the Americans insist on giving us that ridiculous title. We're shinigami, plain and simple."

"OK, now what do I have to do?" asked Naruto.

"Put these on," said Ichigo, handing him a full set of shinigami attire.

Several minutes later, Naruto returned in a full set of shinigami robes just like Ichigo's, only without the captain's haori.

"Now go to sleep," said Ichigo. "When you wake up, you should have a sword."

Ichigo then knocked Naruto out.

* * *

"Ouch," said Naruto, back in the infamous sewer. "Why am I back here?" he added.

"Naruto," said the Kyūbi. "So, you have need of my power? Very well. Consider it yours. You now have me in sword form. Now wake up."  
"Wait. I still don't know your name," said Naruto.

"And you will not for some time, young one. You are not ready for the burden that such knowledge carries," said the fox.

* * *

'Man, I must have hit him a little hard,' thought Ichigo, but then Naruto stirred.

Naruto woke up with a start. He got on his feet, and then something happened that he didn't think possible. The Demon Fox's Cloak started to envelop him. All nine tails appeared at once. Then, the cloak left his body and began to shrink. When the chakra could shrink no more, it fell to the ground.

Lying on the ground was an elegant nodachi blade. Its length was about as long s one of his legs, whereas a traditional blade, such as the one that Naruto saw Sasuke use was as long as his arm. The circular cross guard was elegantly engraved with patterns of claws.

Naruto picked up the blade and strapped it to the belt which had suddenly appeared on him.

"So this is a zanpakutō?" said Naruto?

"Yep," said Ichigo. Now, let's give you the grand tour."

Ichigo then explained about the two areas of Soul Society, the Rukongai, where the average souls lived, and the Seireitei, where all shinigami resided. Then he proceeded to give Naruto a tour of Seireitei, starting with the squad barracks. There he met most of the captains, including the newly restored Squad 3 captain, Isshin Kurosaki, who was Ichigo's father. ("Gave me a shock when I found out dad was really a shinigami in disguise," Ichigo had said.)

Now, Naruto was coming to the Squad 5 barracks where Ichigo worked. Here he met most of the officers he would be supervising, as well as a girl in a captain's haori like Ichigo's, only with the symbol for the number nine on it.

"Uzumaki Naruto, meet Hinamori Momo, former lieutenant of Squad 5. She just passed the captain's test yesterday," said Ichigo. "That's why your case was special. We needed someone with your reiatsu to fill in." Then it struck Ichigo that Naruto didn't even know his own reiatsu level.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know your power level," he said. "Let's just say you're really strong, ok?"

Naruto got settled in quickly. He found out that being a lieutenant usually meant having to do a load of paperwork that Ichigo didn't want to do, but he still enjoyed it.

'So this is life as a shinigami?' thought Naruto. 'This isn't half bad.'

* * *

**Another one down. OK, so there were not that many spoilers, but that's all going to change. **

**Please people, would it kill you to review once in a while? Dear god. The favoriting is great, but I would like some feedback, Okay?**

**Abarai Renji**


	4. 3: Mission: Orochimaru on the Loose

**So I'm just wirting this chapter out of boredom waiting for Bleach to show on Cartoon Network, so that's my excuse for the fast update.**

**This chapter includes a bash on a YouTube channel I discovered recently, so if you don't like that, feel free to counter-flame. I'm just trying to get them to quit.**

**Oh and since I'm obviously not Kishimoto Masashi or Kubo Tite, I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mission: Orochimaru on the Loose**

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto-fukutaichō had taken over as lieutenant (1) of Squad 5. In that time, he had done nothing but fill out paperwork, run around doing Ichigo's dirty work, and trying to avoid Zaraki Kenpachi, who was always trying to use him to get to a fight with Ichigo.

Finally, this had gotten on his last nerve. Having had to do this as a Genin back in the living world was bad enough, but doing this bullshit as a ranked officer was just getting ridiculous. He stormed into his captain's office, fuming.

"Can I help you?" asked Ichigo, who was clearly peeved at being interrupted in the middle of chatting up a beautiful girl with waist-length orange hair and assets bigger than Tsunade's.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" asked the girl.

"Nothing. Just my lieutenant getting on my nerves again," said Ichigo. "I think I'm starting to know how Byakuya feels when he's talking about Renji."

"Oh, come on," said the girl. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, you don't even want to know," seethed Ichigo. He turned to address Naruto. "Now is there something I can do for you, or are you going to leave me and Orihime alone!?"

"Actually," he started out civilly, not wanting to see Ichigo flip out in front of this Orihime person, who looked like she was his girlfriend. Then, his emotions got the better of him and he said, "Listen up,_Captain_. All I've done since I started here was do paperwork, clean toilets, do your dirty laundry, and run around delivering shit. WHY DO ALL MY DUTIES SUCK SO BAD!?!?"

"Umm…" said Ichigo, clearly not perturbed at all. In fact, he looked like he had seen this coming a mile away. "Well, you see, most of the duties of a lieutenant are to take care of what I don't want to. However, I think I can give you a reprieve. I have a very important mission for you. There's been a hollow sighting in this place in the western United States, more specifically, the science building at this school. UCLA, I think it's called. Never could understand Romanization. Apparently this scientifically bent hollow that the U.S. calls Circular Monster Serpent has appeared and I need you to take care of it."

"Snake… Man…" said Naruto, mulling around the thought in his mind. It was common knowledge that maru was circle in Japanese, and that monster serpent was oroch...

'No way,' thought Naruto. 'Circular Monster Serpent… is… English for…'

"It's not possible," Naruto said aloud. "No way in hell. It has to be a mistake."

"I'm afraid not," said Ichigo. "This is why we need you to deal with this. You have fought this guy before, yes?"

"But how," asked Naruto, ignoring the question. "There is one afterlife per planet. How did that snake get here?"

"There is a single afterlife per planet, but unfortunately, there is only one Hueco Mundo in the universe," said Ichigo. "That's how Orochimaru got here. Which brings me back to my original point. Since he is from your world, it is up to you to send him to his hell."

"Me, fight Orochimaru again? I don't even know my shikai! How am I supposed to fight?"

"You won't be alone," said Ichigo. "You will be paired with someone else from your world." Ichigo stepped aside and asked Orihime to do the same. In all the commotion with Orochimaru, the two men almost forgot she was there. The most beautiful woman was revealed. She looked like Orihime, but with black hair and a shinigami outfit. Naruto swore that he had never seen this woman in his life until…

"Haku?" asked Naruto. But I thought you said you were a boy."

"On Zabuza's orders," said Haku. "If people found out that Zabuza was traveling in the company of a girl, nobody would fear him."

"But then when Sensei killed you… KAKASHI YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Whoa, calm down, the only pervert here is Hat'n'clogs," said Ichigo.

"But Sensei copped a… oh never mind. Let's go Haku," said Naruto. "Orochimaru's got a date with my blade."

* * *

About an hour, in the city of Los Angeles, two figures were running about from building to building trying to find UCLA.

One of the figures said to the other in Japanese, "Seriously, Naruto, what is it with men and asking for directions?"

"Well, let's see," said Naruto. "There are two things I will never do. Lie about my gender and ask people for directions."

"That hurt," said the woman, obviously Haku. "Hey, maybe these people know something about UCLA."

The two walked into a place that was labeled as a Cyber Café. Immediately, they were greeted by a loud commotion.

"Hey, Jake, you heard of this YouTube channel called DoubleSVideos?"

"Yeah, Zack, they really suck," said the guy Naruto assumed to be Jake. "They need some Ritalin or something."

"Yeah, and their friends over at TnSVideos look like they need a slap in the face."

"Um, excuse me," said Haku. "Could you perhaps tell me where UCLA is located?" 'Damn, I didn't even know that Kurotsuchi-taichō made English speaking gigai.'

"Anything for a hottie like yourself," said Zack.

"Shut up, you pervert," said Jake. "Don't mind him. It's three blocks then take a left. It's at the top of the hill."

"Thanks," said Haku. 'I don't even want to know what this "Hat'n'clogs" is like.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura, Japan…

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Um, are you alright, sir?" TsukabishiTessai asked his manager, Urahara Kisuke.

"I'm fine," said Urahara, clearly suffering from a cold. "Some cute girl is probably talking about me somewhere."

"That's 85 cute girls in the course of an hour," said Tessai. "Are you sure you are not sick?"

* * *

It hadn't taken Naruto and Haku long to reach the college, but once inside, they had to get to the science lab.

"Where do you think it is?" asked Naruto.

A loud explosion pierced the air.

"My guess is it's over there," said Haku, pointing at the explosion.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto before bolting off.

Haku took a few seconds to swallow a Soul Candy (2) and followed.

It only took them a few seconds to find the cause of the explosion. Standing, or rather slithering, not three feet away was a hideous looking snake. It was about seventeen feet in length, had arms, and wore a hideous mask on its face. This had to be Orochimaru.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," said the beast, confirming his identity. "And Haku, the one who spared Kimimaro. (3) What a pleasant surprise. I shall enjoy eating your souls."

"Not today," said Haku, drawing her sword. "Snow, Koorikyō! (4)"

Haku's blade underwent a brilliant transformation. The hilt became a broadsword hilt with a glowing crystal, while the blade transformed into a sharpened icicle. Her blade was beautiful, but then again, all the ice blades were spectacular.

It was pretty much common knowledge in Soul Society that there were only three ice zanpakutō: Hitsugaya Tōshirō's Hyorinmaru, Kuchiki Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, and Haku's Koorikyō.

Using her blade to recreate a reiatsu-based Crystal Ice Mirror attack, she slashed way at Orochimaru from all sides. Orochimaru, however, proved stronger. He lightly kicked Haku out of her own attack, nearly killing her.

"HAKU!!" screamed Naruto, jumping into the fray. He drew his sword and started hacking away at the hollow Orochimaru. Orochimaru proved stronger yet again, grabbing Naruto's zanpakutō and impaling him with it.

* * *

"Not this place again," said Naruto, realizing he was in the sewer where the Kyūbi dwelled.

"Naruto," said the fox. "It seems the time has come to tell you that which you require to make it in our world. My name is --."

"What?" asked Naruto. "I didn't catch that."

"You still do not understand? It is only natural. You have not yet found your resolve. Search carefully. I will not tell you again. My name is…"

* * *

Naruto stood up, showing no signs of the injury he had just received. Grasping his sword, he called out, "Rip them to shreds, Fokkusu!!! (4.b)"

Now it was his sword's turn to change. The hilt remained untouched, but the blade became a long red arm with a clawed fox paw on it.

"I don't care if you are a Sannin, Orochimaru," said Naruto. "You're still going DOWN!!!"

* * *

**Now for the explanations of the numbers.**

**1: Lieutenant is the term which the Viz Media crew used for the English dub of Bleach. The literal translation is vice-captain, but lieutenant just sounds better and rolls off the tongue more easily.**

**2: Soul Candy, or gikongan (for which Kon is named), is a pill that allows a substitute soul to take over the shinigami's gigai. The reason it's called Soul Candy instead of gikongan… well… blame Yachiru. She, being the president of the Shinigami Women's Association, though gikongan was not cute enough.**

**3: During the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, it was shown that Kaguya Kimimaro ran into Zabuza and Haku as they were fleeing Kirigakure. They spared his life, claiming that they were not water ninja.**

**4 and 4b: Taken from and then run through a kanji-romanji converter, such as Monster Serpent Circle becomes Orochimaru. (That's what pissed Abarai Renji off in the beginning of the Bount Arc while they were playing Urahara's games)**

* * *

**And that's another one down. The new Bleach was awesome by the way. Almost true to the original.**

**Anyways, it seemed my message actually worked, as I managed to get three reviews for that last chapter whereas I only got one or two for the first two. Keep those reviews coming, and If I made any errors translating Orochimaru into English, please don't hesitate to say so and I will correct them.**

**Abarai Renji**


	5. 4: Orochimaru vs Shikai

**Yeah, I'm bored as hell and when I get bored, I write things, and since my other stories are not ready to be updated, (Hurry up, Sai-sama, I'm getting restless here.) this is the one that's going to receive the most attention.**

**As a quick side note, where are all the reviews? Come on. Chapter 2 (Or 3, if you count the prologue) had way more reviews than Chapter 3 (or 4). Get with it, people.**

**Well, I gotta get this legal crap out of the way, so, me no own Naruto. Me no own Bleach. Happy?**

**And now, the moment you have all been waiting for…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Orochimaru vs. Shikai**

* * *

_Naruto stood up, showing no signs of the injury he had just received. Grasping his sword, he called out, "Rip them to shreds, Fokkusu!! (4.b)"_

_Now it was his sword's turn to change. The hilt remained untouched, but the blade became a long red arm with a clawed fox paw on it._

"_I don't care if you are a Sannin, Orochimaru," said Naruto. "You're still going DOWN!!"_

"Oh really?" asked the snake-like hollow. "Just because you have a new blade doesn't mean you can beat me." Orochimaru twisted his tail and rammed it into Fokkusu's claws.

"Hn," said Naruto in a manner typical of Sasuke. "Fokkusu is too powerful to be stopped just like that. And besides, weren't you supposed to be trapped in Itachi's Susano'o?"

"You bastard," said Orochimaru. "You will never understand my power." He reached around to give Naruto a reiatsu-type cursed seal, but Naruto was just too quick.

"I understand that you are nothing but a half-assed excuse for a hollow," said Naruto, bringing Fokkusu's claws to Orochimaru's tail.

"YAAAAAAAAARGH!!" yelled the snake as his tail was ripped off. He had not expected Naruto to be so quick with his zanpakutō. A quick slice with Fokkusu and another section of tail was brought down.

"So, kid. It sums you have some skill," said Orochimaru, after regenerating. "So what are the powers of that blade?"

"It only has one," said Naruto, taking aim at Orochimaru's tail again. The demon Fox's Cloak enveloped the sword and Naruto's sword arm. "Akuma no Fokkusu Gaitou Getsuga Tenshō!!"

The Fox's cloak poured out of the sword at an arc paralleling the slash that Naruto had just made with his sword. The energy arced toward Orochimaru's tail, and with a resounding explosion, severed it again. This time, however, Orochimaru found it difficult to regenerate, as the Fox put a hamper on his power with the wave of energy.

At that moment, Naruto felt more powerful than ever. He felt more alive than ever. He felt… _the return of his chakra._

'So that's what the blade does…' thought Naruto. He knew at that moment that he could win. He just had to wait for the right opportunity to surprise Orochimaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Soul Society…

"So he has his own variation of Getsuga Tenshō," said Ichigo, watching the fight on his Hell Butterfly Surveillance Camera. "So what?"

"So," said the captain of Squad 6, Kuchiki Byakuya, "Did you see what the beam was made of? It was pure chakra. Demonic chakra. I can only pray that he does not learn his Bankai."

"And why the hell not?" asked Ichigo. "What is so wrong with him learning Bankai?"

"If his shikai is the arm of the Kyūbi, then what will the Bankai be?" asked Byakuya. "That's right," he said before Ichigo had the chance to speak. "The Kyūbi himself. We can't have that thing running loose in the world. And there is no way we can allow it to run loose in the Seireitei."

"Oh, but what a lovely research specimen he would be," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Squad 12 captain. Apparently all the captains were watching the fight in order to see how Naruto was progressing.

"Oh stuff it Kurotsuchi," said the youngest looking of the group, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. "Not everything is some research project."

"Would you all just SHUT UP!?" yelled Ichigo. "I'm trying to watch the fight if it's all right with you."

* * *

Back on the other side of the camera, Orochimaru was winning the fight slowly but surely. He was on the verge of killing Naruto. He hadn't gotten a hit on Naruto so far, but he was coming closer and closer.

'Perfect,' thought Naruto. 'I only have to distract him a while longer.'

Meanwhile, unknown to Orochimaru, two more Narutos, including the real one, were preparing Naruto's signature jutsu, the Rasengan.

"Hey snake-breath," said the Shadow Clone that Orochimaru was fighting.

"What now, brat?" said Orochimaru.

"You remember how I said that Fokkusu only had one special power?"

"Yeah," said Orochimaru. "So what? You can't touch me with that ridiculous thing."

"Well, I was correct about it having only one power, however, it does have another side effect," said Naruto, ready to spring the trap.

"And just what is that?" said the snake, rearing his tail.

"Well, the blade may only have one ability, but…" said Naruto before letting the snake tail connect with his body.

POOF! The Shadow Clone disappeared, and the real Naruto said, "It gives me back all of mine."

"WHAT!?" screamed Orochimaru. He whirled in the direction of the sound, only to come face to face with a fully charged Rasengan.

"THIS IS FOR SASUKE!!" yelled Naruto. "RASENGAN!!"

The Rasengan drilled its way into Orochimaru's mask, cracking it in the middle. Then it launched him 30 feet away. Naruto ran up to the demon snake hollow, sealing his zanpakutō so that he could leave the mask in two.

"AND THIS IS FOR THE THIRD HOKAGE!!" yelled Naruto, bringing the blade on top of Orochimaru's head.

As soon as Orochimaru was defeated, a huge gate appeared. Impaling the remains of Orochimaru's hollow with a devilish looking stick, the gate took him straight to Hell.

"Well I'm glad that's over," said Naruto out loud. He sheathed his sword nd looked around the remains of the building.

It made sense that Orochimaru would attack the UCLA Science Department, as he was always tinkering with things that didn't need to be tinkered with. He then saw an odd shaped lump lying on the ground.

"I wonder what that is," said Naruto out loud. "It might be a dead student from when Orochimaru attacked, or it could be…"

The lump stirred, making Naruto look even closer at it. He then saw a face appear and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh shit, Haku!!"

Naruto ran over to his fallen comrade. At first, he knew she was in trouble and was ready to lose all hope. Haku was the first person Naruto knew outside of Konoha. He hated seeing her on the verge of death. Then, he came to his senses and called Ichigo.

* * *

Back in Soul Society…

"Whew. I'm glad that's over," said Ichigo. "Still, did he have to shove that blue ball in the hollow's face?"

Just at that moment, Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"You'd better pick that up," said Byakuya. "It might be Naruto."

Ichigo picked up the phone and said, "Hello, this is Kurosak…"

_"Oh thank goodness, Kurosaki-taichō," _said Naruto on the other end. _"Listen. Haku's badly hurt. Send someone from Squad 4 immediately. Oh shit, I'm losing her."_

"I'll go," said Unohana-taichō of Squad 4. "Minazuki should be able to heal her enough to be able to get to HQ."

"Wait," said Ichigo. "You heard that?"

"Who wouldn't?" said Unohana. "No offense, Kurosaki, but he's loud, hyperactive, and…"

"Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja," said Ichigo. "I know."

After that, Unohana left for the human world. Zaraki Kenpachi followed mostly out of boredom.

* * *

**Left you with sort of a cliffie, didn't I? As for the action breaks, I kind of wanted the story to follow a kind of Naruto-esque format, since it is about Naruto. Also, again, I'm kind of bored waiting for ArtisticSai to finish her story before I work on the sequel I started, but no matter.**

**Next few chapters, the harem will start growing. Who should I have first? The harem is going to be (with the exception of Haku, who was already introduced into the harem) Unohana, Rangiku, an adult Yachiru, Soifon, Yoruichi, Kūkaku, Isane, and Kiyone. Any other female characters I haven't mentioned, are not in the harem for several reasons. Those are:**

**1: Orihime is already shown with Ichigo.**

**2: Rukia is with Renji.**

**3: Nanao is with Shunsui, obviously.**

**4: Nel's a fucking Arrancar. She has no place in Soul Society… yet.**

**Now that you know the method to my madness, vote on who should be most important in the harem.**

**Please review. It makes me feel good.**

**And for the love of Aizen, Sai-sama, please update soon so as I can get to work.**

**Abarai Renji**


End file.
